Naruto the String Demon
by Tsunami12Wave
Summary: A child neglected for his sisters was suddenly captured by a wicked snake user. He is sarcastic in a badass state meet Naruto the demon of Manipulation over people and the person who is loved by almost everyone. Has Doflamingo Powers within his body.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or One Piece, all credit goes to the people who made them in the first place including the cover image. Also if you did not notice Naruto has the powers of the Original Donquixote Doflamingo.**

 **Warning: Some characters may act OOC if you do not like reading then don't read at ALL! Exit out of this story if you are just going to criticize it!.**

 **Aspects :**

"I hate everyone" **– Normal Talking**

" **Prepare to die whelp!" - Demonic Speaking**

" _Damn I'm sexy_ " **– Normal Thinking/emphasizing**

" _ **I'm much more cooler**_ **" – Demonic Spirit Thinking/emphasizing**

 **[Sonia Village] – Location**

 ***Crunch* - Sudden Action**

 ***Explosion* - An Effect**

 **Summary: A young eight year old child by the name of Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze was neglected by his twin sisters who from the beginning of birth had their parents attention but one day while being locked out of the house he was supposedly kidnapped by Orochimaru who had set his sights on getting revenge on Minato Namikaze who stole the position of Hokage from him by taking his first born.**

 **Chapter One**

" _kukukuku I will be honest I did not believe that this will be easy_ " Orochimaru thought with a wicked smile as he ran away from the village holding a knocked out child over his shoulder.

The child was at least eight years old with dull yellow hair and was wearing a rag of a shirt.

Running across the trees to stay out of sight Orochimaru suddenly frowned and stared behind him "Where are they?" He could not help but wonder about Konoha's ninjas, he planned that today was the day that he was getting his revenge back onto the current Hokage of the Leaf Village.

The Village that he was once loyal of, he just came into the village unnoticeable and to his luck he found the child in an alley that he appeared from.

One thing was in the Snake users mind however.

Why was the child all alone..?

He had expected the Hokage's son to have company with him…or at least have some protection on him but no guards were watching over the boy, He glanced at the knocked out child on his shoulder while running from tree branch to tree branch "Why is he wearing poor clothes?" The clothes on the boy was barely hanging since it was reduced to a rag.

It was then that he noticed that the child looks a much more skinny then a normal child should be.

 ***Grumble***

He felt the boy's stomach growl loudly "Who are you?" He suddenly jerked his head from the sudden voice, he stopped for a moment before looking around to see that he was in the empty forest. He landed onto the ground before settling the child in front of him as the child just stared back up at him. Orochimaru scowled for a moment since he saw an exact replica of the Fourth Hokage on the child's face "Hello" The child on the ground waved up at the man's face.

The adult shook his head "Yes Child" He gave a crazy grin making sure that his eyes were locked onto the child's Blue eyes but was caught off as the child asked a question.

"Are you a pedophile" The child curious blue eyes looked up to the man who stares blankly down at him.

"No I am not"

"Really?"

"Yes I am sure"

"Really, Really?"

"….Okay maybe I am a little Naruto" He grinned as the child blinked in shock.

"You know my name?" Naruto asked while Orochimaru lost his smile.

"Of course I know you, you're the son of the Hokage after all" Orochimaru huffed before a pulse of high killer intent filled the area.

He stared with a bewildered expression on the child's face which showed nothing but absolute rage, he raised an eyebrow in interest as a purple like energy surrounded the child on the outline of his body.

Naruto gritted his teeth and narrowed his enrage blue eyes onto him "He is not my _father_ " Orochimaru for a rare occasion in his life flinched at the tone of the child's voice, hell not even he had that kind of tone when he was a child himself.

A lot of thoughts entered the snake users mind like " _Why does this child hate his father?_ " or " _What had happened to the child to make him like this?"_ did not have time to think more of it as the child Roared out in fury.

"If you mention that I am _his_ son…" Naruto hands were gripped into fists "I WILL COME KILL YOU MYSELF!" A mysterious pulse of power was blasted out of Naruto's body as the energy wave from him traveled far into the area causing everything alive near it to faint and lose conscious but all except Orochimaru who was pushed back by the force.

Orochimaru blocked his face with his arm as the unknown energy was pushing him back before the energy suddenly disappeared, he stared eye wide at Naruto who was only glaring at him with so much hate " _W-What was that energy?_ " He thought to himself while moving his arm away.

For a second he stared at Naruto before he was brought to his knees. Orochimaru was starting to sweat a bit, he was now on all fours in a bowing position and tried to budge.

Yet somehow his body was betraying him making the snake user paralyzed in his spot. Orochimaru gathered his enough energy to look up, his eyes were transfixed onto Naruto in fascination. It was like he was before the presence of Hiruzen the old monkey when he was the Hokage but there is something different about this presence.

It was almost like.

It was almost like..

It was almost like.. he was in the presence of a King.

He opened his mouth to say something before he saw the boys eyes rolled in the back of his head before fainting, his body laid across the ground.

"…"

Orochimaru was quiet and tried to stand back up, he finally succeeded but stumbled a bit. He looked at the child's form and wondered what that weird energy was.

He the gained a sick grin on his face.

He began laughing out loud for the whole forest to hear. He was laughing at the Hokage who left this child all alone but most of all he laughed at discovering an unknown power that he could further study for his purposes.

" _This is interesting!_ " He grabbed the child and made haste towards his closest hideout to study the child much further.

Things will probably get more interesting for now on.

 **-[Underground Base Number 453: 7 Years Later]-**

Orochimaru had not even changed much in the years as he was in his own personal wardrobe. The first thing he did was analyze the child while he was unconscious. The energy he found in the child was most fascinating and one thing tick him off, it was because he couldn't copy or recreate the power the boy once showed in the forest. He had tried copying the power by taking a sample of his blood, he knew better that he should not use it on himself since he was unaware of the effects that could happen to him so he used it on a test subject of his.

Unfortunately however once the blood entered his subjects body, the man started to scream loudly in pain before falling onto the ground in death. He was frustrated since he too wanted this unknown power then there was a time that he thought he could use the ritual against him in order to take the child's body but the act rejected himself and he found himself in the real world as the sleeping child beside him did nothing but slept on peacefully.

So here was his next option, if he could not have his power then why not make the boy his loyal servant?.

Right after feeding the boy his first meal he started training the child in the most harshest conditions in a training program that would even make the most toughest ninja begin to fall to their pits of Death. Over the years the boy slowly started to act like him which made him a bit proud but he would not admit it out loud. The boy created his own version of his creepy and insane smile while also learned how to laugh mockingly and talk in a sarcastic way just like him.

Speaking of the boy in question he heard a knock on the door.

He was in his office in one of his many hideouts. He looked up from his desk to open his mouth but he did not have any chance to talk as his door was suddenly sent flying towards him. He looked annoyed as the door was aiming for him before he brought out his trusted snake sword and cut the door in half having the pieces falling onto his sides on the floor. He looked up at the figure who walked into his room with an annoyed look at having to get a new door "Do you really have to break my door every single time you come into my office" He muttered before a laugh of mockery was heard from the figure.

"Kukukukuku but walking into this place normally would not even be much.. _fun_ kukukukuku" The figure laughed while leaning against the broken door frame of the room. Orochimaru gained a large tick mark on his forehead as he stared at the figure.

He could not help but wonder…

Was that the way he really laughs?.

He rested the palm of his right hand on his chin, leaning against it as his elbow was on the table. He always knew his laugh was annoying to everyone but himself but he never thought that his laugh from another person was extremely annoying to him now.

"You know I find you extremely annoying" Orochimaru said.

"Yeah but you love me" That sarcastic voice was really getting to him now.

The figure got off from the frame and walked towards Orochimaru until he was in front of his desk. The figure was an incredibly tall young teenager with now light blonde spiky hair, he was a very muscular young man in appearance. He wore an open white vest with a bright colored hot pink feather coat that was draped over his shoulders like some sort of cape. On the figure head he wore a pair of curved, thin white sun glasses with a reddish purples lenses. He wore orange pants with white stripes, it was held up by a purple belt and for his feet he was wearing black pointed dress shoes.

This was Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze the forgotten son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki. Over the years he grew smarter and a bit sadistic but the best part that satisfied Naruto was controlling his power and unlocking his bloodline.

"What's the deal snake kukuku can't handle a Flamingo" Naruto threw his arms to the side in the air and laughed loudly.

"….Call me Otou-san" Orochimaru deadpan, even the cold harded ninja could not help but find himself inside Naruto. He looked at Naruto as he saw a vision of himself inside of him, they were quite the same in many ways.

He was abandoned by his parents.

He was just all alone in the world.

They both came from a respected village.

He could not help but feel connected to Naruto and now over the years they gained some sort of parental bond. A bond between cruel hearted members but it was a family bond nonetheless so now he thought of Naruto as the son he never had.

Naruto froze at his question before slowly taking off his sun glasses revealing bright blue eyes and Orochimaru gave a heart warming smile to him.

It was a very heartwarming scene as a rainbow suddenly appeared in the room making the scene more beautiful.

Naruto's lips trembled as his eyes watered meanwhile Orochimaru thought he was about to cry out of joy.

….Or so he thought until Naruto started laughing while pointing at him, tears spouted from his eyes throughout his laugh. The rainbow in the room disappeared as fast as the Yellow Flash himself.

"Nah your too old to be a father snake Baka" Naruto mocked him with a smile that was threatening to split his face.

Orochimaru sat still on his chair before he calmly stood up, picked up his chair and threw it at Naruto with a large vein sporting his head "Why you ungrateful Brat!" He roared as the chair was swatted to the side like a fly by a grinning Naruto.

"You never respect me!" He grabbed his sword and jumped over his desk to beat the living Crap out of the teenagers life but Naruto was already ahead of him as he ran out of the room with a crazy laugh.

Although Orochimaru was furious he couldn't help but have a smile as he chased down the boy he considered a son. For a lifetime he always thought that having a family was boring but maybe.

Just maybe… having a family wasn't that bad at all.

"Oi is the snake bastard finally getting old?" Naruto laughed but moved faster in his steps when Orochimaru dashed after him in mocking fury.

"Get over here you Brat!" The snake roared.

"Hey what the fuck are you guys doing?!" A voice yelled out of nowhere while the two running devilish people stopped what they were doing to see two red haired girls walking their way. One with an annoyed look as the other has a stern look on her face.

The left one with the annoyed look was Tayuya Uzumaki and the right one with a stern expression behind her glasses was Karin Uzumaki. It had turn out that they were lost Uzumaki children and now Orochimaru now has three Uzumaki Clan members in his disposal.

"Kukukuku" Naruto waddled over to them Bowl-legged style "Well if it is my favorite cousins".

Tayuya gained a tick mark as her suppose cousin waddled his way over to her and Karin "You Baka!" She whacked him over the head with enough force to break a Boulder but he did not even budge heck he was just smiling at them with a smile worthy of a mother.

Yet why does it have a dark and mocking aura around it?.

"We are your only cousins!" She huffed with her arms over her chest.

"Kukukukuku"

"Your laugh is annoying as fuck!" She pointed out as Orochimaru stood next to Naruto.

The two devils looked at each other before they both grew a grin as they faced Karin and Tayuya again.

"Kukukuukukuku" They both chanted together in a laugh while this time Karin joined Tayuya as they both grew a large tick mark on their foreheads.

Karin rubbed her head in annoyance "You guys are such children" She huffed.

"Kukukukukukuku" The two creepy men just continued laughing well only Orochimaru laughed since Naruto was caught off by Karin's and Tayuya's hands that whacked him over the head.

Naruto grunted since he felt that hit hard a little, he rubbed his head in annoyance and looked at them with a twitching eye.

"Why only me you hit me?" He gave out a pout while the other two shrugged.

Karin pointed at Orochimaru "Because we can't hit Orochimaru-sama" She said.

"Because I can't hit that shitty leader of ours" Tayuya grunted while pointing at the suppose shitty leader.

The three Uzumaki's looked at each other before laughing out loud at what Tayuya said meanwhile _Orochimaru-sama_ scowled at them with a raised fist before calming down.

"Anyway" He glared at the three cousins "I have a mission for you three" The others still continued to laugh until Orochimaru summoned a giant snake to his side, the large green snake has its slitted eyes staring at the three before Orochimaru like they are the next desert on its menu.

To emphasize that the snake was hungry it's stomach grumbled as it's long tongue slithered out of its mouth and trailed around its lips before going back in.

Orochimaru did not hide his grin when the others stopped and stared wide eyed at the snake before them.

Naruto put back on his sun glasses and looked at Orochimaru with sweat dripping from his face "So uh w-what's the mission" He had to hold back himself from not hitting the smug grin on the bastards face.

"I need you three to get my money back from someone who took it from one of my hideouts" Orochimaru said while he petted the snake.

"His name is Gato…. Gato the shipping Magnate"

 **Chapter One End**

 **Authors Note: Hey everybody here is a new cross over of mine and I hope you enjoy it. For the pairing I did not decide the pairings yet so review on what pairings and which girl you want Naruto to be in. Thanks for reading and have a nice day!.**

 **Review! Everybody Review Now!.**


End file.
